Travelin solder
by Greenly the huntress
Summary: Nico meets a pretty electic blue eyed girl and can't wait to come back home to her. Thalia's heart was taken by Nico but when she hears that list she dosen't belive any of it song by the dixie chicks "travelin solder" mabe one shot matters how many people like, it mabe charater death


_Two days past eighteen_

__Nico was nervas he turned 18 awhile ago but now that the war starrted her was now old enough to fignt. And that is where he's going.

_He was waiting for the bus in his army greens Sat down in a booth in a cafe there Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair He's a little shy so she gives him a smile And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talking to me, I'm feeling a little low_

__Nico sat in a both as he whated for the bus. A pretty girl around his age came up to surve him. Her black spiky hair had an electric blue bow in it that made her own electic blue eyes shin like the stairs. Her meatl name tage said Thalia. Her peraly white teeth where shown bettween cupid bow lips. He ordered a plain bitter as you can get coffe. Thalia started to walk away but Nico's hand grabed hers. Never ending brown orbs clached with electric blue one. Nico stuttered "would you mind sitting with me I have to leave soon".

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go _

"I'm out of work in a little bit and I know the perfict place to go" Thalia gave him a dazzling smill, That left Nico breathles.

__

So they went down and they sat on the pier He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you 

Thalia was in a black top, skinny jeans and high tops but she kepted her bow in.  
she sat there leaning agensed nico and they traded life stories while waching the sea. "Thals do you mind if I sent you letters"he asked his voice soft and smoth.  
"of corse you can" she exclaimed.

__

Chorus: I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone when the letter said A soldier's coming home 

Thalia whaited and waited fro her love to come back. Every man that hit on her got severly ingered from her self. She always wrought him back as soon as she got one of his letters. She smilled to day… she could feel… it he would send a letter her way. __

_So the letters came from an army camp__In California then Vietnam__And he told her of his heart__It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of__He said when it's getting kinda rough over here__I think of that day sittin' down at the pier__And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile__Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

Her haert sanke like a broken boat missing it other half and it hit bottom at her feet, he couldn't write her any more. But now all that she could see was him as she looked at the letter. She could remember him like she had seen him yseterday, his messy black hair that felt like silk, the never ending dark brown eyes that were filled with sadness, oliv skin town that stood out agensted her pale skin. She sighed as she took out a fresh sheat of white paper and in the very middle she wrought **I LOVE YOU NICO **she spraded the perfume she had on that day on it. _Fresh spring_ fulled the air, fresh water, pine and wild berries. She sliped in a picture of her self. She had normal cloths on and was smilling like there was no care in the world. She kissed by his name leaving her lip chap behind. and walked out to the mail box and gently slid it in.

_Chorus: I cried__Never gonna hold the hand of another guy__Too young for him they told her__Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier__Our love will never end__Waitin' for the soldier to come back again__Never more to be alone when the letter said__A soldier's coming home_

More and more guys hit on her and more and more where in the hospital

_One Friday night at a football game The Lord's prayer said and the Anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For a list of local Vietnam dead Crying all alone under the stands Was a piccolo player in the marching band And one name read and nobody really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair _

She sobbed be hind the bleachers, not like a lady's quite sob, hers where loud and gross.  
he was dead very, very dead. She wiped her tier striken eyes and trughrd to her home where she lived alowen, but she wanted that to change when the war was over but how could she know he was… dead.

Dead

Dead

Dead

Forever

And

Ever

And ever

No

Matter

How

Hard

She

Trys

Mabe she was to young and in love with a boy she met that day

But

She

Fell

Deep

Very

Deep

Now

She

Coulden't

See

The

Sun

Any

More

And she swore never to fall in love agin since she didn't belive he was dead. To her his last name was ture he was her angle

She whould wait forever fot that letter to come that says "soldier's coming home"

_Chorus: I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone when the letter says A soldier's coming Chorus: I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone when the letter says A soldier's coming home_

**AN: I was lisening to the song and then it hit me like zuses master bolt. Whitch stung a lot. Any way I got back on the writing boat after me being a fat &&  
how do you like it send me prings and songs since in starting a new seirse this number one**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING MASTAKES MY COMPUTER IS MESSES UPAND SO AM I (^^) XP XDDDDDD**

**REVIEW**

**VVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
V**


End file.
